A Grounding Force
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Slade and Oliver's reunion in the Queen home goes a bit differently than what is shown. Kinktober 2016-Day 9- Asphyxiation


**A Grounding Force**

 **Slade and Oliver's reunion in the Queen home goes a bit differently than what is shown.**

 **Arrow**

 **Pairing: Slade/Oliver**

 **Day 9- Asphyxiation**

 **Kinktober 2016**

 **Warning: rough sex, wall sex, asphyxiation, anal fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, possessiveness**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow**

 **A Grounding Force**

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Queen." Slade said charmingly as he dropped a kiss to the Moira's hand.

"Thank you for your continued support Mr. Wilson." Moria gave him a just as charming smile, one that she used on the public.

"I'll walk you out Mr. Wilson." Oliver said through gritted teeth, holding open the front door.

"Thank you Mr. Queen." Slade flashed him a charming smile that made Oliver want to punch it off his face.

Oliver led Slade around to the side of the house where the man's sport car was parked before he slammed Slade against the side of the mansion a snarl on his lips and arm across Slade's throat while the older man looked bored at the action.

"What the hell are you playing at here Slade?" Oliver hissed trying his best not to react to their close proximity after all these years.

"At the moment I just wanted to see what kind of life you're leading here kid." Slade smirked at the twitch Olive gave at his old nickname.

"You've seen it, now leave and never come back." Oliver released Slade, taking a step back.

"You know I can't do that kid, you know I always keep my promises." Slade's voice was low and dangerous making every instinct inside of Oliver scream at him to get away now.

"I know." Oliver said quietly, shoulders dropping in defeat. He could never get away from Slade and right now maybe it was for the best he didn't.

"You betrayed me kid." Slade was suddenly right in front of Oliver and the archer grunted as he was slammed against the side of his house, his face pressing against the uneven stones. Slade's right arm was around his waist while his left forearm was pressing down on the back of his neck.

"30 seconds. That was how long Ivo gave me to choose between Shado and Sara. I chose myself but he didn't want me dead, he wanted me to suffer. You were dead Slade, we were in shock and we both realized that if you weren't with us we wouldn't be getting off the island at all. Shado was broken and she was ready for death, she chose herself Slade. I was alone for years after you tortured me Slade, years thinking I killed the two people who I loved more than life. So if you're here to make me suffer know that you already have and I rather you kill me now and just end it all." Oliver spoke the truth as he stayed still in Slade's iron hold. He was ready to see Shado, Yao Fei and Akio again and it was only fitting it was by the hand of the man he loved.

"You're lying." Slade hissed, eye darting to the side where Shado was standing watching the two intently.

"Or is he?" Shado mused and Slade stopped at her words that were usually so full of hate and anger towards him and Oliver.

"Just let this be over Slade." Oliver whispered sounding so defeated that it was like a slap in the face. Slade had never heard the kid sounding like this before even when they lost Shado this was the tone of someone who had lost everything including them selves.

"It will never be over, but perhaps it can be forgiven." Shado offered as she disappeared into thin air making Slade blink as his mind cleared and looking down at the blond in front of him sparked something he thought was lost to him after he died and was brought back.

Love. Hope. A grounding force.

"You're an idiot kid." Slade rumbled as he flipped the blond around pressing their bodies together and Slade took possession of Oliver's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Oliver gasped against the Australian and that allowed Slade to plunder Oliver's mouth with his skilled tongue. Oliver's fingers clawed at Slade's shoulders switching between drawing the older man closer and pushing him away as his mind and body warred with itself.

"You're a bigger one." Oliver gasped out when Slade finally released his mouth.

"I'm still going to make you suffer kid." Slade promised, hands groping Oliver's ass firmly lifting the other man up, Oliver automatically wrapped his legs around Slade's waist hands gripping the man's shoulders.

"We never had lube on the island, I think I've suffered enough." Oliver quipped with a smirk on his face reminding Slade why he loved this idiot kid like he loved Shado. Oliver was all Slade had left and he would be damned if he lost him too, even in his foggy state of mind he knew that Oliver dying was not an option ever.

"You always liked it rough." Slade bit down on Oliver's neck pleased at the teeth marks he left behind and the little gasp of pleasure Oliver gave at the action.

"You never used to make me wait." Oliver said as he tugged Slade closer to him, grinding both erections against each other getting a low groan from the older man.

"Brat." Slade said, fondness seeping into his voice making Oliver blink startled before he had time to dwell on it he felt Slade yank his pants and boxers down around his thighs to expose his ass and cock to the cooling air of the approaching night. A strong, calloused hand wrapped around his half hard cock and started to stroke it roughly making Oliver bit his lower lip as he arched against Slade's firm body. Slade's other hand trailed down between Oliver's ass cheeks and rubbed over Oliver' rim making the archer suck in a sharp breath of air.

"Almost feels virgin tight again, am I the only one who have been in you like that?" Slade purred against Oliver's ear, possessiveness evident in his tone that made a shiver crawl up Oliver's spine.

"Yes." Oliver hissed out, biting down on Slade's ear in return for making him admit it aloud.

"Good." Slade's voice took a darker turn but Oliver didn't have time to focus on that when Slade shoved two of his fingers in between his lips. Almost on relax Oliver started to lick them their time together on Lian Yu coming to the forefront of his mind. Slade watched pleased, hand slowly stroking Oliver's arousal as the blond sucked and licked his fingers in preparation for what was to come.

"Just like that kid." Slade rumbled as he extracted his slick fingers so he could rub his fingertips around Oliver's rim making the archer grip his shoulders tighter.

"Still waiting." Oliver reminded Slade in an impatient tone of voice that made Slade smirk when it turned into a pleasure filled groan as he sank both his fingers into Oliver. Oliver trembled in Slade's hold hating that he was relying on the other man's strength to keep him from falling but when Slade crooked his fingers and rubbed in a certain way all thoughts fled from Oliver's mind. Slade felt his own cock straining against his pants painfully as more groans spilled from Oliver's lips right into his ear and the blond's cock rubbed against the front of Slade's dress shirt.

Slade removed his fingers, smirking at the whimper Oliver obviously tried to bite back and he pulled himself out of his pants and slicked himself up the best he could before he gripped both of Oliver's ass cheeks so he could pull them apart. He rubbed the head of his cock against the stretched hole; Oliver gripped Slade tighter and ducked his head against Slade's throat preparing him self for what he knew was coming next.

Slade eased himself in, grunting at the slight resistance that met him before it disappeared. Slade then slid his cock inside of Oliver completely. Their moans mixing together before Oliver grabs Slade's dark hair and mashes their lips together as to drown out both their cries as to not draw attention to them in the shadow of the house.

Slade waited as long as he could manage before he moved his hands to Oliver's hips before drawing his own back and snapping them forward. Oliver broke their kiss to let out a cry as Slade started to pound into him ruthlessly, the archer could only cling to the Australian in front of him and keep himself relaxed so it wasn't as painful as it could be.

Slade slammed Oliver's back against the side of the house as he felt heat boil in his veins; he was on the verge of loosing control. He blinked when he found his hands moving up to circle around Oliver's throat, those blue eyes stared up at him with lust and a flicker of trust even as Slade's hands started to tighten slowly cutting off his airflow.

Oliver clawed at Slade's shoulders as he had to gasp for air, struggle for each breath as Slade's cock plowed into him harder with each stroke, heat coiling in his stomach as he began to get light headed. He knew he should be fighting back against Slade's grip on his throat, but he wasn't in fact he was enjoying it. He was vaguely aware of Slade whispering words in a low, husky voice by his ear, his head up elsewhere as his cock throbbed in a familiar way.

"You would like that wouldn't you? You want to come with my cock up your ass and hands around your throat just like old times? You were made to take cock weren't you? This cock is the only one you'll ever be taking again kid I can promise you that." Slade growled in Oliver's ear, losing control of his brain to mouth filter as Oliver gasped and shuddered against him.

Slade's cock slammed against Oliver's prostate repeatedly and Oliver let out a hoarse cry, the blond' release coating the white dress shirt Slade was wearing and Oliver went limp in Slade's hold, eyes sliding shut as he passed out his orgasm so strong that he literally passed out. Slade removed his hands from Oliver's throat, licking at the appearing fingerprint bruises as he slammed himself inside of the blond once more before he came hard muffling his own cry against Oliver's throat.

Slade took a moment to regain his breath and control before he pulled out of Oliver and took the other man's limp weight against his body. Slade smirked when his fingers touched his own cum trailing out of Oliver's open hole as the Australian man tugged Oliver's clothes back into place. Slade managed to tuck himself back into his pants without letting his prize fall to the ground.

Slade picked Oliver up in his arms like a bride and looked at the relaxed, unconscious face of Oliver and possession flared up and he wanted to make sure Oliver wouldn't interfere with his plans which would be adjusted now that he had Oliver in his grasps.

Slade clicked the seatbelt into place over Oliver's chest as the man's head lolled against the headrest of the passenger seat of Slade's Lamborghini. Slade smirked as he revved out of the Queen's driveway with his prize intact and no one the wiser.


End file.
